


Body Talks

by bobadeluxe



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: When you forge a bond with someone to fight alongside them for eternity, you learn a lot about them. Theseus learns how Asterius fights, how he moves, and how his ears respond to his emotions as if they have a life of their own.Theseus is ecstatic.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359





	Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> i rated t because it's Slightly suggestive? but nothing explclit happens in the fic

When you forge a bond with someone to fight alongside them for eternity, you learn a lot about them. Theseus learns how Asterius fights, how he moves, and how his ears respond to his emotions as if they have a life of their own.

Theseus is  _ ecstatic _ .

Asterius has always been difficult to read. A tough nut to crack, a tough bull to tame. His calm and quiet demeanor doesn't let on much what's in his thoughts, if at all. Theseus had shoved his foot into his mouth on multiple occasions because of this. Thankfully, when that happens, Asterius is kind enough to inform him of his wrongdoings (so he could make up for them!) but that in itself poses a problem. Theseus only learns how Asterius feels on his term. While it's true that Asterius has been honest with him so far, and he appreciates the bull's straightforward nature greatly.. it would be helpful if he's able to gauge how he feels instead of waiting for Asterius to say it out loud. It makes him feel inconsiderate…

… and stupid! Oh, why is it so  _ hard _ to read a bull's expression? His face doesn't move in the same way a human's does. It barely moves! And when it does, Theseus has no clue what sort of emotion Asterius' facial muscles are trying to convey. Then it happens. The thing. The  _ ears. _

Asterius just came back from his duel with the fiend, having suffered defeat and terrible wounds. Theseus is concerned for the former more so than the latter (they are dead, after all) but neither of the two is troubling Asterius. Instead Asterius, oh  _ bless his heart _ , is worried that he wouldn't be fully healed by the time that wretch reaches the Elysium stadium.

"My friend! You are strong, resilient, and far superior than the demonic hellspawn! His pathetic, near non-existant battle prowess can only slow you down for so long," Theseus reassures him. He means every word of it, too. "We have time yet for you to recover. Do not worry!"

Asterius snorts at Theseus' words, and remains worried. He is tense all over, gritted teeth, squared shoulders, tense jaws. Without thinking, which is the usual course of action for Theseus - He reaches out to Asterius and touches him. He startles at first, but then stills himself under Theseus' palm when realizes that he's only trying to give him an encouraging touch. A few friendly, hearty pats on the shoulder before the motion turns into rubbing, easing tension out of his stiff muscles. Asterius' fur is surprisingly soft, there's no resistance at all as Theseus runs his fingers through its short length. Underneath the smooth, sleek fur however, Asterius is as hard as a rock. Nothing but solid muscles that desperately need stress relief. Well then, Theseus will gladly oblige! Theseus starts moving his hand up and down, rubbing the tight muscles from his arm to his neck. What kind of comrade would he be if he doesn't help Asterius in his time of need? Mm, his physique is truly impressive, just rubbing his muscles sends shivers down his spine.

Theseus almost didn't notice the change, too caught up in the sensation that is rubbing his companion's bulging muscles. But then he looks up and notices Asrerius'...  _ ears.  _ Their posture is different now, hanging downward loosely perpendicular to his head, and they remain there as Asterius closes his eyes and enjoys the rubs. When he opens his eyes again, his ears move too. They hold themselves upright like Asterius who now stands up, alert and ready.

"Thank you, king," Asterius says. "Let us prepare."

_ How intriguing. _

Theseus starts to take notice in equal measure of curiosity and fascination. So far, Asterius' ears seem to have two main posture, relaxed and alert. In relaxed posture they would hang downward or backward, which occurs when Asterius is in a calm state of mind. That could be when he's contemplating something, he's in a jolly mood, or he's feeling sleepy. The alert position is when his ears are upright or forward, which can be seen most often during battle. Though it would happen outside of the arena too, such as when he's frustrated, startled, or embarrassed. When Asterius hears something, his ears would twitch in that direction. They perk up when they see Theseus, and remain alert all through each and every word he says. Asterius is unaware of his own body language, too.

It's so cute Theseus might just shed a tear.

So he can read Asterius better now, and could tell what he's thinking rather accurately ninety-percent of the time. Problem solved, yes? Absolutely not. Another problem arises and it's just as troublesome as the first one, perhaps even more severe! 

Theseus desperately wants to pet his ears.

An impulsive urge such as these should not be a problem but alas, Theseus' impulse control is abysmal. He's just going to have to sit on his hands or put himself in cuff and chains at this point, because there's no doubt in mind that unless extreme measures are taken, Theseus will mess up. He's going to start petting Asterius like a fool, eternally offending his comrade and never be forgiven ever again. He will have to exile himself into Asphodel, too ashamed to spend another second in paradise after the crime he committed. How patronizing is that, petting Asterius as if he's some kind of a livestock? He's a man! A bull-man! A man-bull! He's as much of a bull as he's a man, why, he's even more man than bull! It does not matter how cute it is when his ears twitch, you can't just.. pet someone. 

Then he does it, because  _ of course  _ he does. He didn't even realize that he was reaching out until his palm touches Asterius' head. Then it would be even  _ more  _ awkward to just…  _ leave it there _ so he goes through with it. Petting and scratching behind the perky little ear. It twitches under his finger, and the shorter fur covering it is so  _ soft. _ This happens in a span of seconds with neither of them able to react. Theseus moves quick like a man possessed, and Asterius ears perk up, alarmed, before they hang down, shivering at the sudden scritches and pets then -

Asterius  _ moos. _

They both freeze in shock, staring at each other, eyes widen. Still processing  _ what the hell just happened. _

Asterius moves first. His ears perk up again, embarrassed, but in contrary Asterius himself almost looks like he wants to curl into a ball. It's so strange to see someone of such enormous height trying to look small. Asterius holds both hands up to press his ears down, hiding his face into his arms in the process. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a whimper. It's not often that Asterius is utterly lost for words.

"Oh no, my friend I am terribly sorry," Theseus reaches out to him, but Asterius flinches away. So he pulls his arm back and keeps his distance, giving the bull some space. "I shouldn't have touched you in such a manner. Forgive me?"

Asterious says nothing. Great. The lava of Asphodel shall cleanse his shame nicely.

"... Very well, I see how you feel. In that case - "

"It felt good."

Another pause.

Theseus feels his cheeks burning up, "What is that?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Asterius grumbles. "It felt good. I did not mind it."

"Then why are you - " Realization comes to Theseus as soon as he says it. "Are you.. Is it the  _ mooing _ ?"

Asterius groans. He hits the nail right on the head.

"Aw, Asterius," Theseus chuckles. "Don't be shy. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just a natural response for you, yes? It's the equivalent of my moaning."

"Do you moan when someone pets you?" Asterius stubbornly protests.

"Depends on where they pet me!" Theseus bursts out laughing at his own joke.

Asterius says something about him being ridiculous, but it's hard to hear over the sound of his laughter. At least it didn't look like it offended him, and he put his arms down. His ears are now calm, lowering down a bit from earlier.

"Jests aside, I think it's rather adorable," Theseus says once he stops laughing. "The mooing, I mean."

Asterius' ears twitch. Oh gods.

Theseus couldn't help it, he  _ needs _ to pet them. This time, Asterius doesn't move away. He lets Theseus pet his head, leaning into his palm, soft mooing being coaxed out of him. It’s the best sounds Theseus ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet for a change of pace! this was orginally gonna escalate into theseus giving him belly rubs and then suck his dick but that wouldn't be short and sweet and would it lol
> 
> ngl i'm feeling a little bit self-concious writing this much for this ship all by myself, like i might be clogging up the tag or smth?? but i luv this ship... 
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed it


End file.
